Paikan the Gazillionaire
Paikan the Elite or ''Muohi'' is what people called him. Paikan was born in the village of Zorkan in a poor family with Amirata who was Paikan's mother and the only parent he had. Paikan gained all his wealth in the mid years of his adulthood, nearly at the age of 35. He started earning and investing in big companies which he deduced will go very big and hence became a Gazillionaire. Childhood Paikan's childhood was not good. He and his family suffered many great loses. His father who was an alcoholic and gambler used to lose all Amirata's hard earned money. Paikan's father died right 2 years after Paikan's birth. This did not improve situations for their family, but indeed made them stable. Paikan was a loner when he started school, no one would talk or try to become his friend as he was from a poor family. His mother went through a lot of hard work and jobs just to provide with his tuition fees and food on the table. Though he did not had any friend he was always a happy and charming kid. He never asked anything from his mother, he understood his situation since he was a child and was very bright in studies and other activities. His mother and people around thought he was also blessed with a really good intelligence and physical abilities Teenage Amirata decided to move with Paikan to a different village from Zorkan. They moved out to Jihan a city 2455 miles away from Zorkan and was situated in the Eastern coast of the Country Ylontha. Paikan made friends immediately after they moved, Xugo was his closest friend and they both called each other their brothers. Paikan had a very fun life until his friend Xugo and Mother were killed in the MajaChotuPillu terrorist attack which happened on the City of Jihan. After that Paikan lost all the purpose to live and strive for. After almost spending 2 years of his life doing nothing and wandering city to city, he finally met Tlila, he fell in love at first sight as soon as he saw her. Tlila was very beautiful, she had white skin, brown hair and light blue eyes which almost mesmerized anyone who would look at her. Paikan had a veyr healthy relationship with Tlila, he started working in Rokthor Corporation as a business consultant so he could provide Tlila with whatever she desired. Paikan proposed Tlila when he turned 18 and knew he was to ready to support her. Adulthood Paikan and Klika got married on his 19th Birthday. They lived a very happy life for almost 8 year, then Tlila was diagnosed with a brain tumor and had died soon. Paikan was 28 and was back to square 1 with no purpose in life. After working another few year he decided that he would earn so much money to make the world a better place. He started gaining knowledge on companies he could invest and gain a lot of money. In few years he was one of the richest person in the whole world. Corporation After gaining a lot of money, Paikan started Paikan Corporation. The corporation started in the field of medicine and in few years covered 70% of all technological field. Paikan was the richest of them all now and the corporation was the biggest. The corporation did a lot of work in all kinds of fields and was moved on to the biggest one which was never tried by anyone "Space Travelling" Category:People Other Pages Ylontha Jihan Zorkan Amirata Xugo Tlila Rokthor Corporation MajaChottuPilluCategory:All